Changing Faces
by Suburban Prophet and noisemake
Summary: This is our version of Episode 1 of Season 8. Can't wait until September to see what happens? Read this. And we shall continue.
1. Scene 1

episode 1

**Chagning Faces** – by Brownie and noisemaker

Note: Yes, we have collaborated. This is our version of the first episode of season eight. Give us a while, and we'll be posting the second episode and so on. And please be patient, we know the chapters tend to be really short, but look at it this way: If you don't have time to finish reading the whole thing now, it won't be too difficult to find the place where you left off.

Disclaimer: We don't own any of these people or the TV show. Come on, you should know that by now.

***

"Will the defendant please rise." Dr. Mark Greene got to his feet and looked numbly from the jury to the judge. "Jury, have you reached your verdict? What say you?" 

"In the case of the people vs. Greene, we find the defendant not guilty of the charge of second degree murder. We find the defendant guilty of medical malpractice and negligence."

"In light of the situation, no prison time will be sentenced, nor will a fine. But legally you can no longer practice medicine. Your license is hereby revoked." The judge slammed her gavel against the desk. "Case dismissed."

Mark allowed Elizabeth to lead him back to the car as visions of the past few months swam in front of his eyes.

_Benton: "Mark, what happened?"_

_Romano: "Didn't anyone think to use the paddles on this guy?"_

_Malucci: "Cops? What'd you do this time, Greene?"_

_Elizabeth: "Something came for you in the mail today, Mark."_

_Judge: "Your license is hereby revoked."_

"Mark?" He turned and saw Elizabeth in the driver's seat. "We're home."

***

Oooh, look at that little box. Meant for reviews, yes? 


	2. Scene 2

Title Here – by Brownie and noisemaker

**Changing Faces** – by Brownie and noisemaker

Note: Umm, next scene? And same disclaimer.

***

"Good morning Dr. Weaver, and how are you this fine day?" Romano said, stepping out of the elevator to find Weaver passing by.

"Great, Robert, considering the fact that our phsyc patients are back up."

"Real subtle, Kerry," Romano said, "Still have it out for me about that? I won't explain myself again."

"I didn't ask you to, Robert," Weaver said, grabbing a chart as she passed by one of the trauma rooms, "I know why you did what you did. I'm just surprised you haven't attempted to destroy _my _career lately."

"Now why would I do a thing like that when there are so many more fun options?"

Weaver stopped walking and turned to face him. "What's that supposed to mean?" 

"Absolutely nothing," Romano said.

"I know you better than that, Robert," Weaver said, pointing her crutch at him, "What are you trying to say?"

"I'm just saying that it would be a shame if some of the other doctors around here were to find out. I know some would be understanding and all, but I know a certain young Italian that might… benefit from such information."

Weaver could feel the color drain from her face. "You didn't."

Romano showed his hands in mock innocense. "Hey, would it be _my_ fault if he happened to be in the area of my office while I was discussing with myself your little tantrum in the men's room? I cannot control the eavesdropping of your ER doctors, that's your job." 

It was beat him with the crutch or storm away. Weaver chose to storm away this time, knowing that if she beat his head, one of the other doctors would just bring him back anyway. On her way to admit, who did she run into but that damned "young Italian" that Romano had spoken of.

"Hey chief, how you doin'?" he asked, small grin on his face. She wanted to smack it right off his face.

"Oh shuttup Malucci, you don't know the whole story." She decided curtains would be a better place to fume about this, and disappeared in that direction.

Malucci was left there with his jaw hanging. 

"What was that all about?" Kovac asked, coming up behind him.

"I just asked her how she was, and she exploded in my face," he said. It was obvious that Kovac didn't believe him. "I'm serious, I haven't pulled a prank all morning. She's just in a lousy mood."

"Maybe she was talking to Romano again," Kovac said. 

"Yea, that'd piss anyone off, but she's never been like _that_ because of him."

"Maybe she's still angry about Kim being fired," Kovac suggested, shrugging.

"She was fired? Why am I always the last to know everything?" Malucci asked no one in particular. "But why would that have the chief so pissed off… you know something, don't you." Kovac rolled his eyes. Malucci sure knew how to make a pest of himself. "Come on, Dr. Kovac, what do you know? Why would she care if Dr. Legaspi was fired…. hey wait a minute." Kovac decided that was a good time to escape. Maybe he could lose Malucci before he actually did guess. "Dr. Kovac, wait up!"

"I have patients to see, Dave, go away," he said, grabbing a random chart from admit.

"What's going on?" Frank asked from behind the desk, "Sounds like the kid is out of the loop again." Kovac glared at him before attempting to escape again.

"But you know something, don't you? Come on Dr. Kovac, what did she tell you?" Both disappeared into the closest trauma room as Abby walked by.

"What was that all about?" she asked.

"Don't look at me," Frank said, shrugging, "I'm out of the loop." 

Carter appeared from around a corner and started looking at the board. "Anything interesting today, Frank?" he asked. He purposely didn't look at Abby, and she didn't look at him. This act had been going on for a while now, and no one commented on it anymore.

"It's been dead in here all morning," Frank said.

"That busy, huh?"

"No, literally. We lost three patients this morning."

"Real funny, Frank," Carter said, looking at him out the corner of his eye. The fat little man had always had a warped sense of humor.

Suddenly Kovac and Malucci bursted out of the trauma room, Kovac looking a bit frazzled. "Come on, all you have to do is affirm my guess, you didn't actually tell me anything," Malucci said, chasing Kovac around the desk.

"I don't have the right to give you that information," Kovac said, "Just leave me alone."

"But you know, right? You know whether I'm right or wrong, which means that I'm right, doesn't it? Oh come on, just yes or no, Dr. Kovac!"

"Yes! You're right! Okay, are you happy?" Kovac had obviosly reached the end of his rope. "You're like a pestering little child, you know that Malucci? I don't suppose your going to wheedle for more details now, are you? Because I don't know anything else."

"No, no, this'll do for now," Malucci said, rubbing his hands as if plotting an evil plan.

"You never heard it from me."

"Heard what?" Carter asked. He, Abby, and Frank were all watching the two of them now. Their discussion had gotten very interesting.

"Don't you start," Kovac said, pointing a finger at him. Then he disappeared into the lounge. Malucci just stood there with a triumphant grin on his face.

"Well?" Carter asked, turning to him, "What's this all about?"

"Hey, I'm not the last one to know something for once, and I'm not about to divulge the bunch of you just yet. I haven't relished it enough yet." All three rolled their eyes in unison. "Yea, yea, laugh it up," he said.

"You know what you sound like?" Abby asked, "A little kid saying 'I know something you don't know'."

"Well, I do know something you don't know, and you're just jealous." He stuck his tongue out at them, then walked away, whistling happily.

***

Oh pile of wonderful reviews, do tell us should we continue on this venture or drop it like a bunch of bricks. 


	3. Scene 3

Title Here – by Brownie and noisemaker

**Changing Faces** – by Brownie and noisemaker

Notes: Another scene, another disclaimer.

***

"What does a person need to do to see a ER doctor around here?" yelled a blonde haired woman at the admit desk. 

"I'm a doctor," the young Italian behind the desk said, turning around. "Name's Malucci, but you can call me doctor dave." 

The blond haired woman rolled her eyes as he flashed her one of his signature flirtatious smiles. "Ummm, ok Dr. Malucci." she replied. "DO you know where I can find Dr. Weaver?"

"She's not around right now, but I'm sure I can help you" said Dave leaning 

over the desk to be closer to her. 

"That's quite allright Dr., I'll just wait for her," she replied, not amused by Malucci's attempts. "If you would be so kind as to tell her that I'm here."

"Sure thing, ma'am," Dave said, a hint of defeat in his voice. He turned back 

to the board with a frown.

Carter came up behind him to check for patietns. "Anything good, Dave?"

"Naw man. Unless you count the blonde chick in chairs. She's totally hot."

Carter leaned over the desk to see who he was talking about. "Which one?"

Dave leaned over to point her out. "That one over there by the window. She's a fiesty one, there's no getting to her. She's shot me down three times already."

Carter smiled when he realized who he was talking about. "Dave, I bet you ten bucks I can get her to give me a hug just by tapping her on the shoulder."

"You're on dude. The easiest ten bucks I'll ever make."

Carter walked around the ad mit desk and approached the young woman. He poked her on the shoulder. "I see you still know how to get here after four years."

She turned around to face him. "Carter!" she said giving him a hug. "It's been 

so long."

"Yeah Dr. Lewis, it's been what, four years? How's Phoenix?" he replied after 

he was released. 

Susan paused before answering. "Well, not what I expected it to be. That's why I'm back. I have a meeting with Weaver for the new attending position."

"That's great Susan, I've missed working with you. Let me see if I could go find Weaver." Carter went back to the ad mit desk and stood next to a gapping Dave. "That will be ten bucks my friend." Dave reluctantly took out his wallet and slapped the bill into Carter's hand. "Thank you kindly. Now if you don't mind, I have to find Weaver."

***

Scroll right on down and review.


	4. Scene 4

Title Here – by Brownie and noisemaker

**Changing Faces** – by Brownie and noisemaker

Note: You'll like this one. Disclaimer.

***

Benton and Chleo were curled up together on the couch as a movie played on the TV. Reese was cvomfortable sleeping upstairs after a long afternoon in the park. The two had just started getting 'comfortable' when they were 

awaken by a short burst of rapid DINGS from the doorbell.

"Stay here, I'll get it," Chleo said, getting up from the couch. The small smile on her face quickly evaporated when she pulled the door open and saw Carla standing there. 

Carla's eyes narrowed at the site of Chleo. "I"m here to see Peter," she said, pushing by Chleo. 

"Please, come in," she replied in bitter sarcasm.

"Carla?" said Peter surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to pick up my son, Peter," she said looking around the room and taking in the situation. "I see you two are

just getting comfortable. I'm in a hurry so.."

"You're early. You're not supposed to be picking him up until tomorrow night."

"Peter, I''m in a hurry. Can we not, this isn't the situation to discuss this," she replied nodding her head in reference to Chleo.

"Alright, alright," Peter said, putting his hands up in resignation, "We'll talk about it when I pick him up on Friday, okay?" He disappeared up the stairs, shaking his head in disgust.

Carla looked around Chleo's house, the part she could she from the living room at least. She was takinga mental log of all the things that could be potentially dangerous to a four year, to save as ammo for the next time she had and oppertunity to throw it up in Chleo's face. Trying to be civil with Carla, Chleo decided to start a conversation. "So Carla, how are things with you?"

"Much better, now that my son's fingers healed. He's finally stopped having nightmares about it."

"I'm sorry Carla, if you hadn't been hitting on my boyfriend I wouldn't have had to divert my attention for a second."

"So at least you admit it," said Carla crossing her arms in fornt of her in satisfaction. "You weren't paying attention to my son and allowed him to get hurt."

"For a second," Chleo said bitterly, "Don't tell me you constantly have your eyes on him."

"He's my son!" replied Carla raising her voice. "Are you questioning my skills as his mother? Reese, he can't hear Chleo, I don't know if you noticed that. You can't tell him 'no' from across the room and expect him to understand you. He needs to be watched constantly, which you obviously can't handle."

"I said I was sorry," Chleo said. Carla had somehow gotten directly in front of her, and now Chleo was looking for an escape. "What else do you want me to do?"

"STAY AWAY FROM MY SON!"

"He's Peter's son also, Carla, and you can't... this isn't about Reese at all, is it?"

"What the hell do you mean by that. Of ocurse this is aobut Reese, who the hell else would the be about?"

"You've been hanging around Peter a lot lately. I used to never run into you, and now you show up everywhere."

"I broke my leg, what was I supposed to do?"

"What? You broke your leg over three months ago. You call him to his apartment and hit on him, but he didn't give in to you did he? And that pisses the hell out of you, doesn't it?"

"You did not just suggest that I have been hittingon him."

"Hitting on who?" Peter appeared walking down the stairs, a small bag in hand and Reese sleeping in his arms.

"It's not worth it, Peter, " Chleo replied trying to end the now heated arguement before they woke up Reese.

"No I think Peter has every right to know what we were tlaking about," replied Carla trying too drag this out as long as possible. "I mean he is Reese's father and all."

"Carla," jumped in Chleo, "You're just trying to make trouble between me and Peter aren't you?"

Peter stood there watching the two women trying to be casual in front of him, but they were obviously in the middle of a very trying conversation. "Ok, both of you stop this. Chleo, what were you talking about?"

Chleo took a quick glance at Carla, noticing the look of hurt when he asked her to explain the situation. "Carla is still blaming me for the piano incident."

Peter looked slightly confused, "But that was over three months ago."

"Well I know that, but some people seem to have trouble moving on," Chleo responded accusingly

"I would never dream of such a thing." 

"Listen, can't you two be adult about this?" Benton asked, looking between the two.

"I am being adult, she isn't" they both said at the same time.

Benton rolled his eyes, and laid Reese down on the couch. "Obviously, you two aren't. Either of you." He paused for a moment scracthing his goatee trying to come up with a simple solution to this problem. "I don't know how this started, but this ends now. Look you're Reese's mother," he said turning to Carla. "And you have every right to be upset when Reese was hurt. I know I was., but you can't dwell on it. Chleo and I are... we're.." He paused not thinking of the right word to use in that particular sentence.

"Go on Peter," Chleo sait patiently. "What are we?"

"Yeah Peter," added Carla. "What are you?"

Realizing he had been caught in a small trap, Benton began to rakc his brain trying to find the best way to make both women happy. "Well, Chleo and I are... well I can't describe it. But I can tell you this, there is nothing like it between us any more, if there ever was." He smiled slightly, quite proud of the way he got himself out of that one. "If you can't accept that 

Carla, well then I don't know what to do."

Carla stood there shocked at the comments that Peter had jsut made. "Well then obviously you don't have a clue." With that, she went over to the couch and picked up Reese, before picking up his bags. She left the house in a huff 

realizing that she had been double-teamed and had no chance of winning.

After she was gone, Chleo and Peter settled back down on the couch to try to enjoy the rest of the evening. "You do realize that was pure bullshit don't you?" asked Chleo jokingly.

"What was?"

"That whole 'I can't sdescribe it... you were jsut loking for a way out."

"Maybe" he said quietly. "Or maybe not," he said pushing her down on the couch.

***

Did you like this scene? Let us know! 


	5. Scene 5

Title Here – by Brownie and noisemaker

**Changing Faces** – by Brownie and noisemaker

Note: Hooray, the ending. Let us know if you think this episode's a bit short, and we'll make the next one longer. We're in the process of writing it now, so look for it soon! Disclaimer goes here.

***

"Dr. Lewis. The films are back on the guy in Exam three," said Frank, handing her the x-ray envelope.

"Thanks Frank," she said taking it from him and going to see the patient. Chen was already in there applying a cast to his ankle. "Jing-Mae, I have the wrist films." she said putting it on the view box. "What do you think?" 

"Wow, I don't know," answered Chen looking at the films. "If i didn't know better I'd say it was a bone tumor which shattered the radius. But thats more of a break than a shatter. Extreme calcium defiecency?"

"That's the only thing I could think of," replied Susan. "He's got the broken tib/fib and then there are healed fractures all over the radius and ulna."

"Mr. Bronstein, we have the films back on your wrist," said Susan sitting down on one of the stools. Chen took the other one, with the films in her hand."We are going to need to put a cast on it, but we would like to talk to you about why it happened."

"You have a disease called stasinacism," continued Chen. "It is a extreme form of calcuim deficency. We are going to write you a prescrpition for Clasitron. It provides an large dose of calcuim into the blood stream to rebuild your calcuim supply."

Chen wrote down the perscrpition. "Dr. lewis will explain all the side effects and things you need to be doing while you are on this meidcation. I'll go put in the perscription." 

Chen exited the room and saw Mark in the hallway. He was staring in the window of the exam room watching Susan work. "Mark, I thought you resigned."

"Umm..." he said, coming out of his gaze. "I did, I did. I'm just emptying out my locker. Is that my replacement?"

"I wouldn't think of her as a replacement, Mark," Chen said, "Do you want me to introduce you?" She started to turn back to open the door. 

"No, no," Mark said quickly, "Maybe another time. I'll probably drop by now and then to pick Elizabeth up." He looked through the window once more before disappearing into the lounge. "Empty," he said into the silence of the lounge. He was glad that there was no one else around while he was cleaning out. He went ot his locker and played with the combonation. He stared at the pictures of Elizbaeth, Ella, and Rachel that were hung on the door. His hand shook as he took them down, thinking of how the trial effected Elizabeth. He pushed those thoughts out of his mind as he grabbed his lab coat off the hook and slammed the door shut. He tossed it over the couch and stared at the name tag on the locker door. He reached to take it off, but decided against it. He exited the lounge and looked back throught the window of exam three, making sure that he just didn't imgaine seeing her there. He shook his head slightly when he couldn't find her. He said his good-byes to the people that 

were standing around the admit desk. He walked past the ambulance bay and stood on the corner. He just stood there not looking for anything in particular. 

"Mark," called Elizabeth from where the car was parked jsut a few feet away. 

"Coming," he replied. He walked towards the car and stopped outside the passanger's door. He took one last look back at the doors to the ER, then got into the car and drove off.

CLOSING CREDITS

***

Well, that's the end of the first episode of season 8. If you've gotten this far, please be kind and review. If you already have, well, do it again! The next episode might be even better…..


End file.
